brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
70126 Crocodile Legend Beast
|Ages =7-14 |Released =2014 |Theme =Legends of Chima }} 70126 Crocodile Legend Beast is a 122 piece Legends of Chima set released in 2014. LEGO.com Description Description The Crocodile Legend Beast looks like a regular Crocodile in LEGO form, but with extra spikes and metal armor to prepare it for the outlands. On top, is the Crocodile prince and warrior Cragger, with his trademark Vengious and new energy shield. Background The Crocodile Legend Beast does not appear in the great story, but it plays a critical role at the end of Season 1. It is the only Legend Beast that evaded capture by the Dark Tribes, and apparently found Queen Crunket during its travels. It eventually headed for Chima (whether to escape the Dark Tribes or to return Crunket to her homeland is unclear), but became trapped by the vicious plants at the border of the Crocodile Swamp. While the Crocodiles, Ravens, Wolves, and Rhinoceroses were attacking the Lion Temple for its remaining CHI supply, Laval noticed ShadoWind heading for the swamp. Faking his death, Laval followed the mysterious rider to the Outlands border, where they freed the Crocodile Legend Beast. At the encouragement of ShadoWind, Laval rode the Crocodile Legend Beast back to the battle, bringing an end to the fighting as Cragger reunited with his "mommy". The Crocodile Legend Beast observed in silence as Crunket tasked the tribes of Chima to save the other Legend Beasts from the Dark Tribes. In Season 2, Cragger uses the Crocodile Legend Beast as his main made of transportation. Despite crocodiles usually being fast in water and slow on land - as well as the metal armor it wore to increase its defences in the harsh Outlands, it managed to crawl faster than most of the other's vehicles, only being slower than Laval. Combined with his new Scale Ripper weapon, Cragger was an extremley powerful force, that held his own very well in the dangerous Outlands. It was shown to be acquainted with Lavertus, who affectionately calls him "Crocky", and fed him cupcakes. This is later revealed to be true because Lavertus is ShadoWind. The Crocodile Legend appears again in Season 3 with the other legend beasts. In The Call of Cavora it and the other legend beasts appear in the Phoenix Temple and breath fire to raise Eris, Cragger and Laval further up the temple. In Trial by Fire it and the other legend beasts appear as part of Laval and Cragger's fire trial, where he shoots his fire breath at Cragger's shield. In The Collector, Flinx and Laval deliver the Legend Beast to a dissapointed Crooler in the crocodile swamps so he can protect the crocodile tribe. An annoyed Crooler informs them that only she, Cragger, and Crug remain, as the rest of the tribe was already frozen by the hunters. When the Sabre Tooths attack, the legend beast scares them off with one roar. When the mammoths attack, Laval and Cragger fight Maula and Mottrot, but the combonation of fire and ice causes mist to appear, so the legend beast blindly shoots fire into the mist. Mottrot escapes with what he thinks is "the phoenix child", but is actually Plovar. Trivia *In the show Lavertus calls the Legend Beast Crocky, and is shown to have a past bond with him. *It's also shown that The Crocodile Legend is fond of Cupcakes, although this could just be because Lavertus is a good cook. Minifigure Included Gallery 70126 Crocodile Legend Beast back.jpg|The back of the box Cragger and his Legend Beast.jpg External Links Category:Legends of Chima Category:70000 sets Category:2014 sets